I'm Holding On
by meshca
Summary: Rose has been framed and killed. Everyone is devastated except one person. A new Spirit ability is found when Adrian starts to see Rose's ghost. Is there a way to bring Rose back? And how hard is it when you deal with an annoying smart-ass ghost 24/7?
1. Introduction!

Full Summary: Must read!

Rose is framed and then killed for the death of Queen Tatiana –but not completely– she is a Spirit, in other words, a ghost. Dimitri; is devastated and depressed, Adrian; is not. Why? Because he discovers a new ability in spirit when Adrian can see Rose's ghost. Contains comedy and drama when together Adrian and Rose search to find a way to get Rose's spirit back to her body, while at the same time finding the real murderer of Queen Tatiana. Eventually and unbelievably Lissa also see's Rose's ghost, being a new help with this all. How does she react?

How does Adrian cope with an annoying, impatient, smart-ass ghost hanging around?

How does Lissa cope with the stress of getting her bond mate back?

And how does Dimitri cope, thinking his Roza is gone forever?

Rose is shadow-kissed which gives her the ability to stay on earth as a ghost and not passing on for a long period of time. But that doesn't last forever. Will they be able to get Rose's spirit back to her body before it's too late?

She's holding on, but there's only so much a ghost can do.

* * *

Should I begin with the story? I need your reviews to tell me!


	2. Gone forever?

Yay, so every Review I had told me that I should continue so here's the first chapter. Ok I will warn you that it's pretty emotional but that's because Rose has just died, so of course it's gonna be. But I promise that chapters after is where all the comedy will kick in. Also if you have not read the Summary read it now! It will make you see more sense. Throughout this story there will be a number of different point of views. Disclaimer, I own nothing- everything belongs to Vampire Academy author Richelle Mead. Now...on to the story,,

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

_Losing someone you love; Is waking in the dark, And not knowing, And not feeling, Shaking in the dark, the voice is gone._

_Losing someone you love; Is dreams of agony, and reality of pain, Screaming voices, keys, locks, A broken heart, Kept in chains._

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be it.

But it was, it was too late, there was no point in denying it.

Rose was dead.

I had the worst feeling possible in my stomach. Or was it my heart? It felt like something inside me sunk, and all I wanted to do was fall to the ground and cry.

But that wasn't it, no. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell at the bastards who did this to her, the people who let someone as amazing as her be executed.

For something I know she didn't do...

Amazing was and unfair word to describe her. She was much much more, so hard to put into words at this point.

She was Rose Hathaway_, My Little Dhampir,_

Brave and strong, beautiful and confident. Her personality _was_ like no others,- _Was, _what a horrible word?- she was snarky, hot headed, said what she felt and acted on what she wanted but I loved it, I loved it all.

_Loved._ It should be love, I would always love Rose and what I'd do to let her know...

I slammed the door to my room so hard the picture close beside it fell off the wall, the frame hitting the carpet with a thud.

I just stood there, not moving. My breathing was heavy, I could feel spirit's darkness taking over me.

No, why was this happening? Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did I have to _care_ so much?

I did, so so much it was physically tearing me up inside.

It needed to go, I didn't like it. Pain mixed with Love and Anger.

Getting out of my frozen spot I rushed to the mini fridge I had to the side of my room. Grabbing the bottle I had longed for.

Rose would be pissed at me for this. I could just imagine her overreacting, yelling that she couldn't stand the smell, that she wouldn't let me kiss her until the smell was out of my mouth.

Digging through drawers I found the clove cigarettes. They were even worse. Rose would probably snatch them off me and start explaining all the deadly diseases I could get from them.

She should have been doing this, because she should have been alive. I should be able to see her beautiful face, to hear her laugh, the way she moves the way she talks.

For some reason I had a random thought, or was it regret? If I could go back in time, I would tell her those things, I would tell her she was beautiful instead of sexy and hot, because that's what she was.

_God I missed this _I thought as I took a long drag.

Tonight, along with many to come, would be spent like this.

**Lissa's POV**

This didn't feel real.

Like it was all a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare.

The worse dream I could ever have.

But looking around, the faces that surrounded me, the sorrow the pain. This wasn't a dream.

I couldn't breathe. I literally couldn't breathe.

I felt like I was falling as my vision clouded.

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

She couldn't be dead. She had to be here, there was just no way. This was Rose, she got through things. She got through things and then came back, she couldn't just be gone.

Could she?

**Dimitri's POV**

I tried to fight.

I tried, but failed. I failed this just like I failed everything else.

I failed a promise I couldn't keep.

That I would protect her- that I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

But everything had been ruined. And it was my entire fault.

My bad choices.

One of them being to lie. To tell the biggest, most painful lie of my life.

That I didn't love her.

That I didn't love the person who was really my whole life. The person who was my other half, my soul mate.

_My Roza_

There's no worse pain, then the pain of losing someone you love.

**Adrian's POV**

I must have passed out at some point, it was a familiar feeling.

But what wasn't a familiar feeling, was the feeling of guilt.

Guilt? That's crazy since when have I ever felt guilty?

_Rose wouldn't want you to do this _a voice inside me whispered. I ignored it.

I grabbed another bottle and felt my face get wet.

Confused, I looked at the bottle. _Did I spill it on myself?_

_Wait, _I thought _I haven't even taken the top off it yet. Man am I drunk._

I touched my eyes. I was crying.

After staring at the bottle for a while I finally twisted the top off and drowned some more down. Crying as I did so.

**~3 Days Later~**

The halls were empty as I stumbled down them. Careful not to trip on the flat surface.

I groaned really loud when I realised I didn't know exactly which way to go.

_How did I forget?_

I needed more alcohol and I needed it now.

I hadn't wanted to leave my room but after searching my room for an hour I was positive there was nothing to drink.

I had been to the bar hundreds of times but I couldn't seem to remember which direction to go, it didn't help that the earth was spinning.

"Adrian?" I heard a soft voice call.

I groaned again and turned to face a person I for some reason didn't want to see. "What?" I asked harshly.

"Ar-are you ok?" she asked her voice was breaking.

"Go away Lissa" I growled.

The look on her face displayed shock and tears started to fall from her already wet eyes. She took a step forward.

"Go. Away" I repeated. She sobbed, man she was always a wuss.

She shook her head. And then started speaking at a fast pace. "I know you really miss her, but you're not the only one—" She was going to continue but the glare on my face stopped her.

"I don't want to speak to you!" I yelled and felt myself stagger back.

"Please Adrian!" She pleaded pulling at her hair.

"Please what? What do you want?" I asked. She didn't say anything as tears dripped off her face. I snickered and walked the other way.

She ran up behind me and I felt her grab my arm. I turned so fast she took a quick step back, cowering. She was just as mucked up in the head as I was.

"I miss her too!" she screamed at me. "I loved her too! How do you think I feel? She was my bond mate!"

My fists clenched. "I know that" I growled. "You're so selfish Lissa, I know that you're upset, everyone's upset I just don't want to talk to right now!" I then turned and walked back to my room.

_Stuff this!_

I couldn't find the damn bar, and I didn't think I was gonna, maybe if I'm lucky I'll just pass out. I knew that Lissa was upset and I heard about her not wanting to leave her room, she had been going crazy and I was surprised to see her without Christian. She must have been looking for me.

I took a detour to my room and it ended up being a short walk. I was glad I didn't bump into anyone.

My walk sobered me up a little bit, and I didn't like it.

_Or maybe not, _I thought as suddenly my vision had clouded as I stood a few meters in front of my door.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held them, hoping that once I open them again I'll be able to see.

What, of course, I expected to see was the front of my door, but what I actually saw made me take several steps back.

_Rose_

Maybe I was still more drunk then I thought.

* * *

It was all emotional and depressing, I know! But the next chapters are different. Especially when Adrian has to face the fact that he could be seeing Rose's Ghost/Spirit.

I take reviews really seriously and I always want to know what you all think. I also love to hear ideas! They could be of use.

Flames will be laughed at but anything else is cool. Please review.


	3. Crazy?

Wow thanks for all the reviews guys! So this is continuing on from the last chapter obviously. I haven't updated in a while so maybe if you have forgot just go back to the last chapter to get up to date. Now like the other chapter (and it will happen all through the story) there will be many different point of views.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

_Previously_

_I took a detour to my room and it ended up being a short walk. I was glad I didn't bump into anyone._

_My walk sobered me up a little bit, and I didn't like it._

_Or maybe not, I thought as suddenly my vision had clouded as I stood a few meters in front of my door. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut and held them, hoping that once I open them again I'll be able to see._

_What, of course, I expected to see was the front of my door, but what I actually saw made me take several steps back._

_Rose_

_Maybe I was still more drunk then I thought._

**Christian's POV**

Rose and I had never been the best of friends.

But I'd like to think that in some ways we were close.

One of them being our personality.

Rose was sarcastic, manipulate, annoying, stubborn, bitchy, hard headed, strong, courageous, brave and so, so many more things which I will admit are similar to me.

She could really get on my nerves, that's for sure. But I always cared for her.

I always loved her in a some-what sister way.

So I guess thinking of it now; Rose Hathaway and I _had_ been friends.

And I never wanted her to go.

"Eddie!" I yelled out when I spotted someone I finally knew. He didn't even turn, I knew he heard me, how could he not. "Eddie!" I yelled again, closer. This time he stopped but didn't turn around to see who it was.

I walked so I was in front of him. He looked up at me with sad red eyes.

I already knew why, I'd be an idiot not to.

Eddie was a close friend of Rose's.

His look silenced me for a second but I quickly remembered my goal. "Have you seen Lissa?" I rushed out, noticing the panic in my voice.

Eddie's face looked sad and dry, besides sadness I couldn't see anything else, it was...plain. It didn't even look like he heard my question.

"Have you seen her?" I asked again trying not to snap.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again like he was processing what I was saying and then his eyes finally widened. "No" he said but now he showed worry.

I cursed and stepped away from him. "I've got to find her"

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

I turned on him. "I don't know that's what I'm asking!"

He looked down.

No, this wasn't good. Lissa wasn't stable; she was in a really bad state. It's been three days since Rose's death and in those three days she had stayed in her room with me, crying the whole time.

She had been refusing to eat, for a couple of days I didn't argue with her. I offered to get some food but she would refuse saying she didn't want to be left alone. A day later and I realised I had to get some food before she starved.

I had come back and she was gone.

This wouldn't worry anyone who didn't know Lissa, who didn't know the sort of friendship Rose and her shared. Since technically it's only been two and a half hours since I last saw Lissa. But the way she was acting wasn't the normal grieving. I couldn't put it in to words. It just...wasn't normal.

And that's what worried me.

I had to find her.

**Dimitri's POV**

Usually this place helped.

I came here when I was upset or troubled by something, and it helped.

_Usually_

But this was far past troubled or upset.

And I needed a hell of a lot more than sitting at a church to help me get through this.

But that was just the thing. I couldn't get through it.

There was just no way.

With an angry stance I rushed down the church aisle wiping away hot angry tears.

How the hell could I think sitting in there would help anything?

That it would help me deal with losing Rose?

No. It was impossible. Nothing would help.

**Adrian's POV**

Her long brown hair was sat over her shoulders and her perfect shaped lips were slightly parted as her dark eyes watched me carefully.

_Was I dreaming?_

I had to be. This couldn't be real; she couldn't be standing no more than 5 meters away.

My eyes were wide and straining in shock. I took a large step back only to have tripped and fallen on my backside.

The only difference between the way this imaginary Rose looked now to what the old Rose looked like was the faintness of her.

It's not like she was exactly see through, but she wasn't whole. In a way that I knew I couldn't just reach out and touch her.

On the ground I starting crawling backwards in a way to get out from this dream.

It was a stupid dream, I didn't want it.

If it was a good dream, I would be able to touch Rose in it.

I would be able to talk and laugh with her.

She would be using her sarcastic tone of voice with me when she was annoyed and—

"Adrian?"

And I swear my heart just skipped a beat.

That was her voice, her voice...and it sounded real.

Maybe this dream wasn't that bad...

I didn't bother getting off the ground, in other words, I couldn't move.

"R-Rose?" I stuttered her name out.

She gave me a small smile. But her eyes were troubled, sad with un-shed tears.

"Rose?" I tried again.

She took a step forward.

I crawled backwards.

She sighed and I couldn't help but like it. It sounded...normal?

Confused and utterly shocked I rubbed my eyes, hard. And opened them again.

She was still there.

Her expression changed and her eyebrows were raised.

"You-your not real" I said, not knowing if I was saying it to her or me.

Again her expression changed, almost looking...amused?

"Are you gonna get off the ground?" Dream Rose asked. I actually flinched at the sound of her voice and slipped back a bit more.

I started glancing around. _Where was everyone?_

I expected someone to come walking around the corner, see Rose and start screaming.

My head was physically hurting. I was so confused. Was she real or not? Was I dreaming, or was I imagining things from all the alcohol I had?

My whole body was shaking as I slowly lifted myself off the ground. I wasn't looking at her as I did so, afraid I would fall back down. I kept my eyes firmly on the ground.

"Adrian!" I heard a distant call. It wasn't Rose.

From the sound of my name my head snapped up. Not far from Rose was Christian running towards me.

Rose had turned to him as well, watching as he ran over to me...and then through her.

She disappeared.

Christian made a stop when he was in front of me. "Have you seen Lissa?"

Have I seen Lissa? Did he see _Rose_!

How could he have not? She was standing right in front of him. He ran through her...

"Have you!" he questioned again.

How could she have just disappeared? Was I really imagining it?

It felt like it was when I was looking at her. But now that she's gone it feels like it was real. Like she really was there.

She had no aura, and she looked light, almost graceful, angelic and she was slightly faded.

Was she a ghost?

Oh man...

Christian grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

Rose was dead...was I seeing the dead? Would she come back?

"Rose" I gasped out.

Christian stopped his shaking and stared at me. "What?"

I shook my head and got out of his grasp, stumbling a bit.

Turning around I ran to my door which was now further then it had been a few minutes ago since I had crawled back so far.

Christian was right behind me but I shut the door in his face.

I ran a hand through my hair as I thought.

_I'm seriously going crazy._

* * *

Hmm, is Adrian really seeing Rose?

I wonder if anyone read the summary and knows... lol.

Ok please Review and also tell me your ideas since there's a good chance I'll use them. If you go back and check the summary on chapter one you will know what's going on, from reading that you might get an idea to fit in. I, of course have got some ideas but yours are welcome too.

Also please check out my other VA story. _Captured Love_ (A Mia/Eddie story) I need more Reviews on that one until I continue.


	4. Imagining Rose?

~ 5 Days Later ~

Adrian's POV

I was at my limit of insanity. It must have been my spirit… my spirit must have been causing me to go more crazy then I'd ever been.

I was seeing things… I was hallucinating.

I was scared because I knew it wasn't just because I was drunk anymore, for a whole day I stopped drinking just to see if the hallucination would go.

It didn't. And you know what? As much as it freaked me out, I was glad it was still there.

I was glad _she _was still there. In some messed up way.

I was scared about the going crazy part, but hey, this definitely wasn't the worst way to go.

As I shut my door and stumbled from the weight of the 20 pack of vodka I'd just bought in my hands, I sensed her presence.

"If you're here to tell me to stop drinking, don't bother." I mumbled, I wasn't even game enough to look up.

I heard a soft sigh. "Wouldn't dream of it, Adrian."

At the sound of her voice, I did look up. I knew my eyes were probably as wide as saucers, because despite the many times I'd seen her before, in no way could I get used to this. It was still too shocking.

There she was. My little Dhampir.

The best hallucination I could ever have was standing right in front of me.

It had only been eight days since she was killed, but seeing her now, it felt like it had been an internity.

"Close your mouth, Ivashkov. You'll catch flies." She said and smiled that beautiful smile. Every time she spoke I felt a shiver go down my spine.

She stood about two meters away from me. Almost casually, she was leant against my fireplace. Her long dark hair fell in slight curls down her shoulders. She was wearing a loose beautiful long white shirt and her normal black jeans. They were not the clothes she had been wearing when she was executed but I wasn't complaining.

She looked like an angel.

"Jesus," I said slowly. "My imagination is _good_."

At that, her smile fell and her brown eyes looked at me in annoyance.

"Would you stop saying that?" Rose said. "For the last time, I am _not _your imagination, your conscious, your hallucination, your" she put her hands up and quoted. "'_dream Rose_. It's just me, Rose. Sure, I'm kind of a ghost and all but," She shrugged. "Still the same person."

"_Kind of ghost?" _I said and scoffed, "Yeah sure. No big deal or anything." I shook my head and took out my first bottle of vodka. "I can't see ghosts."

"You can." Dream Rose said, or well, growled.

"I can't."

"You can."

"I can't."

"You can!"

"I can't—" I snapped my head up to see her face a couple of inches away from mine.

I froze.

She was so close, and looked, so, so real. My chest ached.

She lowered her voice. "I'm not a hallucination, Adrian."

"But-"

She cut me off. "And the sooner you start realising that, the sooner you can bring me back."

Huh? "Bring you back? Wha—no, I can't bring you back." I turned away from her, which was hard for me to do. "You're gone." I whispered. "Gone forever."

"I'm not. I don't have to be."

This was ridiculous. "Yes you are! You. Are. Gone, dead. Never coming back and I'm so mad at you for that!" I exploded. My body was trembling. How many times did we have to go over this? "And now I'm going crazy! Spirit is taking over me and you're not here to help me!"

"Adrian…"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "You sound just like her… how do you sound like this, how do you _look_ like this?"

Finally I built up the courage to look back at her. She was now sat on my couch, her eyes were troubled and she looked like she was deep in thought.

If she didn't have that slight faded look to her, I would think that everything was normal, that she was still alive and was just sitting in my room.

Yeah.. If only.

"You really think you're just going crazy? That you're seeing things." She asked although it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

She stared at me for a long period of time, her gaze was so familiar, so much like the live Rose it was heartbreaking.

"Let me show you a cool trick." She said and smiled. I was glad to see that expression back.

She got off the couch and stretched, as strange as that was at this moment. She stretched her arms and then rubbed her hands together.

"Now, I'm a little rusty, but I have done it a couple times before." She said and smirked. She looked around the room until her eyes settled on an empty packet of clove cigarettes, that reminded me I needed some more. She rolled her eyes. "You finished that 75 pack in two days?" How she knew that, I wasn't sure.

"What are you doing—"

"Shhhh," she hushed waving her hand at me. "I need to concentrate."

I was really confused, and tired. I took a long drink of vodka.

'Rose' closed her eyes and then opened them. Softly she placed her hand on the cigeret packet— and then pushed.

They fell off the table silently.

I stiffened. How the hell?

She smiled brightly, looking proud of herself. "This time, you can't blame it on the vodka." She said. "You've only had two sips."

* * *

**Let's not even get into how long it has been since I've updated a story. I'm pretty sure most of you, if not all have never read this story until now - since I have been an awful updater. I _will not _leave it that long again. **

**I'm not sure of how I feel about this chapter - I'll try and make the next one better :P But I hope you liked it !**

**Please let me know && Review! **


	5. Is It True?

**Dimitri POV**

"Guardian Belikov, we would really appreciate your help back at work."

I cleared my throat, trying my best not to snap. "Yes, of course. When would you like me to start back?"

"Monday?" The guardian answered. Four days away…

_Are you kidding me?_ "Sure." I said tightly.

I think he was catching on to my bad tone. "We'll, okay, see you then."

I hung up the phone then, slamming it on my bedside table. Were they that inconsiderate? They were asking me to resume to work as I had not shown up these past few days since Rose's death.

_Get a hold of yourself. They don't know how I felt about Rose_, I reminded myself. _They wouldn't understand the pain you've felt every second since she's been gone._

I briefly wondered how this was going to work. How was I possibly going to drag myself out of my room? And how on earth was I supposed to stand and guard for five hours on Monday without falling apart?

I knew I was going through shock. Well, that is what I thought was shock. My body was numb, and I don't just mean the kind of pins and needles numbness you get in your hand, I mean numb, completely numb. I felt like I could never feel any other emotion but hurt, pain… and anger.

I was completely and utterly _angry _to those who did this to her. To those who killed an innocent and beautiful women. They were _murders. _

And there was no possible way I was gonna get any satisfaction, until they payed the price.

So yes, I will get up to go to work on Monday, even though it would be the day after Rose's funeral. And I will act politely, quiet and alert on my job. And then, when I trace the people who were responsible for the execution.

I will kill them.

And the most likely case scenario after that? Someone will execute me.

**Adrian POV**

When I knocked on Lissa's door again I had to bite my tongue from screaming at her.

Seriously, how long did it freaking take to get up and answer the door?

"Patient's Adrian." Dream Rose said, her blurry form stood close beside me.

I sighed loudly, dropping my arms to my sides. "Maybe she's not home."

Rose gave me a look. "She is home. She hasn't been answering the door for days. No thanks to you."

"Not this again. I was drunk, okay? I didn't mean to snap at her. Why are you making me do this?"

Rose shook her head angrily. "Isn't it obvious? Do you know how hard this must be for her losing me too? You left her there crying, I saw it! Now, you need to apologize. She needs a friend." She said. "But don't tell her that you can see me. She needs to calm down."

I snorted. "Like I would ever tell her I'm seeing you?"

Rose looked at me in shock. "You'd still have to tell her at some point."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not telling her I'm seeing things. You know how crazy that is. Besides, she's probably got enough of her own craziness to deal with."

"This isn't funny!" Rose snapped. "Are you still going on with this 'seeing things' business? You're not exactly seeing things Adrian. I'm a ghost. You're _seeing _a _ghost, _a real one. Just like how I used to see stop trying to deny it."

I stared at her face for a while. Was I actually believing this? Was it possible I could… see the un dead?

"I-" I ran a hand through my hair. "It's a lot to take in you know, it's not lik—"

"Oh, Incoming!" Rose said quickly.

"Wha—"

She disappeared.

Lissa's door, finally, swung open. I flinched.

She looked… not good. Her hair, usually so straight and smooth, was frizzy and sticking up in all different directions. She was wearing what looked like her pyjamas, winter ones, despite the fact we were in summer. And her face was all red, with wet swollen eyes.

"Where you just talking to someone?" She asked. Her voice came out croaked and she cleared her throat.

"I, um," I looked at the spot where the dream or… ghost figure of Rose had just been standing. "I was just... talking to myself." I said, feeling like an idiot.

She gave me a strange look but seemed to shrug it off. She quickly brushed her hair down with her hands, it didn't do anything, that hair looked stuck like that for life. "What do you want, Adrian?" she asked.

"I… wanted to talk. Well, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I was drunk, and acted like a jerk to you." I said.

She breathed in slowly and continued to play with her hair. "Okay." She said quietly.

_Was that it? _

She looked up at me, tears filled in her jade green eyes. "Um, there's s-some f-funeral arrangements that I just.. can't figure out. Would, would you be able to help me?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

Looking at her, I genuinely did feel sorry for her. She was taking it worse than me. I hadn't even drank at all today, actually. I still felt bad, just not as bad.

And I knew that had a lot to do with the hallucination/dream/ghost Rose hanging around and being so… normal.

"Sure." I answered and walked into her room. "I'll help you with anything."

When I left Lissa's room two hours later I felt like I was stepping into fresh air. A huge difference from what her room felt like, trapped, dark and clotted.

But I had helped her, with everything. And we had finished all of the funeral arrangements better late than never.

"Happy Rose?" I muttered to myself.

"Very!" A voice said beside me.

I jumped, my hand going to my chest. "You scared the _shit _out of me!" I hissed to the brunette beauty who dissolved next to me.

Rose bit her lip to hide a smile. "Sorry about that." She said, although I could tell she really wasn't.

I glanced around the halls quickly to make sure no one could see me talking to what would look like to them – thin air.

"I do have one inquiry though." Rose said walking along beside me.

"Of course you do."

"You're having Roses?" She scoffed. "Roses at Rose's funeral? How cheesy. I don't do cheesy. I'm disappointed you guys didn't think about that"

"Well I apologize for making your funeral too 'cheesy' Rose. What would you like? Let me guess, a dance party…"

I saw her smile. "That's more like it. Better yet, a club."

"You want your funeral to be held in a club?" I asked incredulous.

"God how awesome would that be. And instead of talking about how nice and caring I was and bla bla bla you could talk about how bad ass and hilarious I was… or, _am_" She said. Surprisingly, I laughed.

When a memory finally came to mind I stopped dead in my tracks. Rose took a second to realise I had stopped since she was stuck in her own daydream and had to walk back over to me.

I looked at her seriously. "You.. you said last night something about there being a way to… bring you back. What did you mean?"

Rose regarded me seriously too and looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well… there's talk."

"Huh? Talk from who?"

"From… spirits." She said.

I raised my eyebrows and tried to keep the doubtful look off my face. "Spirits?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "See it doesn't even matter. Because if you don't really believe you're seeing me as a ghost, there's no way you're going to believe you can bring me back." She looked like she was about to leave so I reached out to grab her. Of course, my hand went through her, but I did get a weird sense of feeling. Like some kind of familiarity washed through me.

"Wait… I do. I do, believe you… well, believe myself. That I'm seeing you, as a ghost."

Her face turned to relief. "That's good… because I can promise you that's the truth."

I nodded. "Okay. Let's go to my room and discuss this."

"Alright but once I'm done explaining, you need to work fast. My funerals in three days and, once I'm buried…It won't work and I'll be stuck here forever."

I shivered. "Stuck where?"

Her face darkened. "In the in-between, in limbo."

* * *

**In case you don't know what Limbo is, it's like being stuck between heaven and earth, or heaven and hell. In this case, it's heaven and earth because despite some of Rose's bad traits, she would go to heaven :P**

**So all of the explaining will be done in the next chapter. At the start we've found Dimitri's gone a bit woop woop and want's to get revenge on the people who killed his Roza.. awww XD**

**Okay, so let me know what you think, I love reviews! **


End file.
